


The Scheming Hearts Club [PODFIC]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: ...kind of, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Multiple Voices, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Playboy!Orochimaru ends up with Single Dad!Sakumo in the end. No understands what happened.





	The Scheming Hearts Club [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scheming Hearts Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645683) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/The%20Scheming%20Hearts%20Club.mp3) | 5:11 | 3.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to blackkat for having blanket permission!  
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
